


At Your Service

by AshyssofAdomilee



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Language, One Shot, Shameless Smut, mentions of other partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyssofAdomilee/pseuds/AshyssofAdomilee
Summary: Bored and horny, Aushka runs into Albert while running errands. Porn ensues.





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> Fiscal 2019 is over, which means I had more free-time this weekend than I've had in months. Being a responsible, professional woman (TM) I spent my weekend writing smut. Chores be damned! 
> 
> Albert sorta reminds me of a dude I dated with my body over the course of a long-weekend back in University; fun to boss around and surprisingly fun in bed. 
> 
> xox

Aushka waved goodbye to Carol and tucked her purchase under her arm, deciding to walk through the park on her way back to the workshop. She was excited to get back home and try on the new outfit she had the seamstress commission. _"Maybe Sonia is starting to rub off on me"_ she thought affectionately, a smile tugging at her mouth. She greeted Isaac, who was bent over a game of cross-five and didn't notice her pass, and entered Peach Plaza via the path next to Mayor Gale's office. 

The square was mostly empty save for a few tourists enjoying the autumn sunshine. Lee and Nora were on the opposite side of the fountain, preaching and gathering donations and alms. Aushka couldn't hear precisely what they were saying over the sound of the fountain, but she was certain it was nonsense, and she huffed a sigh at the prospect of having to pass them on her way out of the city. 

She was debating turning around and taking the long route home through Portia when a soft grunting at her feet snapped her back to reality. QQ was snuffing at her boots and oinking affectionately up at the Builder. 

"Heeeyy Buddy." Aushka stooped down and scratched the pig behind the ears. QQ's tongue lolled happily and he rolled onto his side with a loud grunt. "Who's a good pig, hm?"

"He's yours if you want him." Gust's unimpressed monotone drifted over QQ's grunting, and Aushka caught the scent of honeycomb as he stepped past her into the park. 

She feigned a look of shock. "And deny you the praise of your _Master_?! The very same Master who entrusted you with the life of this honourable specimen?" she gestured dramatically at QQ before clutching at her chest. "Perish the thought!"

However, her dramatics were wasted on Gust who was already pacing up the ramp towards home. He was cordial enough to spare her a parting glance, and she was pleased to see amusement in her friends' eyes. She nudged the pig with the toe of her boot gently. "Go on now, better catch up." Aushka dug around in her bag for an Aroma Apple and offered it to QQ. 

" _Hululu_!"

"Yup, you're welcome." 

Aushka brushed dirt off her knees and hands and stepped into the square, determined to get home without suffering too much harassment, when she caught Albert closing up A&G for the day. A smirk tilted her lips as she appraised the Contractor, and she dragged her fingers through her hair absently. Albert gave the door an experimental rattle once it was locked and deposited the key in his breast pocket. He turned and started to head towards The Round Table, stopping when he saw Aushka. 

"Hey Builder!" he greeted cheerfully as his face split into a pleased smile. 

Aushka felt her smile widen - something predatory stirring within her - and made her way over to where Albert was standing, making sure to sway her hips in an exaggerated gait. She saw his gaze travel from her thighs to the taper of her waist and up to the heavy curve of her breasts before Albert tore his eyes away to stare deliberately at the sky, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Hey yourself." Aushka replied, tilting her head and peeking at Albert from beneath her long black lashes. "Everything okay? You're looking a little flushed. I hope you're not catching a fever." She pressed her cool palm to the side of his face and saw his eyes flutter closed.

"O-oh, no! I'm fine." Albert jerked away and forced a laugh. "Must be the weather - can you believe this heat is lasting into autumn?"

"Mmm" Aushka shifted the bundle of clothes in her arms. "Barnarock is hot all the time, so this is actually pretty mild to me. You should feel the summers there - it gets so hot you just want to be _naked_ all the time." 

Arousal flashed in Alberts' eyes and the colour in his cheeks deepened, staining the skin of his neck crimson and disappearing below his collar. 

The beast inside Aushka snickered like a hyena and she knew she had him where she wanted him. "Saay-' she started, staring past him and towards A&G. "I was actually looking for you. I need a favour." Aushka pitched her voice higher and twirled a lock of her indigo hair around her finger. "I was hoping to catch you before you locked up shop, though...."

Albert snapped to attention. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm at your service! Who am I to turn away a pretty girl?" his voice was mostly confident, and only wavered a bit at the end. 

"You think I'm pretty?" Aushka asked sweetly. 

Albert stared at her - finally meeting her eyes for the first time since they started talking - his expression serious. "Of course I do!" there was no mistaking the confidence in his voice this time. He actually sounded confused - as if Aushka had just asked the most ridiculous question in the world. "You're the most beautiful girl in Portia."

The hyena stopped chattering as Aushka's heart lurched in her chest. 

_"Oh no.'_ she thought. _"Stop that, you'll ruin everything!"_

Aushka shook her head imperceptibly and shuttered off her heart. She reached out to run a hand along Albert's arm affectionately. "Awww, Albert! You're so sweet, thank you. Is it okay if we go speak in the shop?"

Albert looked over his shoulder back towards A&G. "Uh, sure. Shall we?" he held out his arm for her, and Aushka took it delicately. 

The interior of A&G Construction was cooler and smelled mostly of paper, with the faintest hint of honeycomb and Asteria. Albert stepped over to his desk to the left of the entrance and dropped into a chair, gesturing for Aushka to sit at the table opposite him. “What can I help you with?”

Aushka leaned against the door and groped behind her for the knob, engaging the lock. The click was deafening in the quiet room, and Albert half stood from the desk looking puzzled. 

She sashayed over to the large table where she had put in previous construction orders - a coop, an extension on her house, a stable - and dropped her bundle of clothes onto its worn surface. She toed off her boots and undid the top few buttons of her white cotton shirt, revealing the cleft of her ample cleavage. Moving over to Albert, Aushka placed her hands gently on his shoulders and pressed him back down into the chair. She tilted her head and watched his face for a few moments. His cheeks were flushed, eyes clear but confused - a question there that he was too shy to ask. His chest rose and fell with quick, shallow breaths. 

Aushka blinked owlishly at him and pursed her lips. "Do you want to fuck me?" she asked. 

Under her hands, it felt like Albert was going to explode - as if his body was trying to both fall down **and** lift out of the chair simultaneously. The blush that had previously coloured his cheekbones now covered his whole face and he sputtered - broken words coming out in pieces. 

"I-wha-me-you-I-" Albert finally managed to get his feet under him and pushed himself out of the chair, pacing a short path in front of her. After a few turns he finally remembered his words, and he turned to face her again. "Are you out of your mind??"

"I'm **very** horny, so in a ways...yes?" she replied mildly. 

"You can't just _ask_ that!"

"Why not? I just did." Aushka narrowed her eyes and pulled her lip into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. "You can say no, Albert. That's why I'm _asking."_

Albert pulled his hands through his hair a few times and turned away from her to lean heavily on the drafting table. He was silent for so long that Aushka decided that she had broken the poor man. She moved past him and reached for her package of clothes, turning towards the door. 

"Yes."

Aushka stopped and turned back towards Albert. He was breathing hard, still leaning on the counter, but he raised his head and met her gaze. 

"Yes." he repeated, stalking over to Aushka and taking the clothes from her arms to carefully place them back on the table. "I..I **want** to."

A smile pulled at Aushka's mouth and she ran her tongue across her lips, watching Alberts' eyes track the movement. He looked...different. _Hungry._

She smoothed her hands up Albert’s chest and linked her fingers behind his neck, pressing her body against his and rocking up on her toes. He wasn’t the tallest man she’d bedded (Remy had that honour) but being a petite 5’1” meant that almost everyone in Portia was taller than her. She brushed her nose against Albert’s and hummed appreciatively when she felt his hands grip her hips firmly. 

“Hmm....yeah? You sure?” she murmured the words against the side of his mouth, flicking her gaze up to his. 

Albert’s fingers flexed against her, and Aushka squeaked in delight when he pulled her hips flush to his, grinding against her slightly. 

“Yeah. I’m sure.” his voice was a rough whisper in the quiet room. 

Firmly, Aushka pushed Albert backwards until his legs bumped the drafting table, before surging up and capturing his mouth in a kiss. She swallowed the little gasp that left him and took the opportunity to slide her tongue past the seam of his lips to gently curl around his own. 

Being this close to him, Aushka could smell his soap and the expensive cologne he allowed himself to splurge on, as well as the faintest hint of sweat and skin. This was one of her favourite parts of foreplay; discovering the secret pheromonal scent of her partners. Sometimes it was strongest in their hair, or neck, or in the crease of their groin or armpit. Every man she’d been with had smelled different, and Aushka catalogued them away in her memory as carefully as the most skilled Lucien perfumer.

Aadit smelled like sunshine and leaves - as warm and earthy as the tree farm. Tody smelled as lonely as the deepest ocean depths, and had loved her as fiercely as a summer typhoon - so hard and fast it knocked the breath out of her and left her sore for days. Remy and Arlo both smelled the way winning a fight _felt_ \- like raw, feral power and adrenaline and blood and fear.

Aushka knew she would never take Gust to bed; the bond they shared was already too deep and born from the shared pain of losing their mothers far, far too soon. Still, one late winter night after imbibing too much Duvos Winter Punch, they had found themselves alone in the park, and engaged in a fumbling, but not altogether unsatisfactory, make-out and groping session. After sobering up in the morning, they agreed to leave it at that and never speak of it again, which suited Aushka just fine. 

She did not suffer feelings, and allowing her heart to pipe up when her vagina should be doing all the talking wasn’t a habit she engaged in willingly. 

Albert groaned against her lips, pulling her back to the present task a hand, and Aushka rocked up on her toes to grind against the hard line of his clothed erection more firmly. She dropped her hands from where they had been knitted in his hair to his belt, getting it and his zipper open before shimmying his pants down his legs. Aushka wrapped her hand around his leaking cock and gave it a few experimental strokes, pulling back his foreskin and slicking the head with pre-cum. She broke the kiss and lowered herself to her knees, pressing her face to his groin and inhaling deeply. His dick smelled like soap, salt and _wealth_ , and Aushka’s mouth watered in anticipation. 

“Nghh, _shit,_ Aushka _,_ you don’t have t-“

She ignored him and licked a broad stripe up his cock from base to tip, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss to the head. Albert swore aloud and slammed both hands down on the drafting table, knuckles whitening around the edge. 

Encouraged by his reaction, Aushka curled one of her hands around his hip and took him entirely into her mouth, pressing the flat of her tongue down the prominent vein along the underside of his cock. She noted that while he was fairly average in terms of length, Albert was thick enough that her lips stretched obscenely around the base. She hummed appreciatively and bobbed her head in earnest, working her hand down his length in sync with her mouth and slicking him with her saliva. 

Albert reached his hand out tentatively and cupped her face. Aushka pushed his cock into her cheek and nudged it against his palm, flicking her eyes to his briefly before resuming her work. Albert groaned and moved his hands into her hair, gently thrusting into the wet heat of her mouth in short, aborted movements. 

Aushka wrapped her hands around the meat of his thighs and encouraged him to fuck her mouth more firmly, squeezing her eyes shut against the sting of tears when he nudged the back of her throat roughly. She hummed around the heavy weight of his cock and pulled off with a wet pop. Albert whined at the loss of contact and fisted his hands in her hair harder, tangling the strands around his fingers. Aushka rested the angry red head of his dick against the plush of her lips and tapped it against her mouth a few times, smearing pre-cum and spit against her chin, before taking him down to the root again. 

Albert moaned long and loud and let his head drop back, panting at the ceiling. Aushka reached between his legs and gave his heavy balls a gentle tug, rolling the wrinkled sac firmly in her hand. Albert’s answering shout and hard thrust had her choking on his cock and she popped off with a sputtering cough. 

“S-sorry...I’m sorry..”Albert carded his hands through her hair apologetically. He cleared his throat and ran his thumb along her lower lip. “That feels amazing.’ He took a few shuddering breaths. “You’re amazing.” 

Aushka wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and unfolded herself from the floor. “We’re just getting started.” 

She captured his mouth in another kiss, licking into his mouth deeply. Aushka pushed his trousers down the rest of his legs to pool at his feet and then raised up on her tiptoes to trap his erection between her thighs. She rocked forward gently to drag his length against the slick heat at her core, sighing against his mouth. 

Albert broke the kiss and stared at her incredulously. “You’re not wearing underwear?!”

Aushka squinted at him in confusion. “Why would I? I’m not working today.” 

She didn’t wait to see if that was a satisfactory answer before working her fingers into the buttons of his vest and shirt, slipping it off Albert’s shoulders and down his arms. 

Aushka stepped back a few paces to get her own shirt off, and eyed Albert’s naked self appraisingly. His skin was so fair, moreso than Arlo’s even, which she assumed was due to his work being mostly indoors. His arms were lean, with a smattering of coarse black hair on his forearms and chest. His torso was long and slim, and Aushka thought he looked like something sculpted from marble rather than flesh. 

Hooking her thumbs in the waist of her skirt, she shimmied it down her legs and kicked it off to join her shirt and bra in a heap under the table. She stifled a giggle behind her palm as Albert struggled to kick his pants off over the pointed toes of his stylish (albeit slightly ridiculous) loafers. He coughed nervously once he was free of the offending garment and scratched at the back in his neck. 

“So, uh, where do you wanna, ah, do this?” The shyness has crept back into his voice, all semblance of confidence vanishing. 

Aushka hummed thoughtfully and drifted past him to lean over the drafting table. She raised her ass high in the air and gave it a little inviting wiggle. “Here’s good.” She peeked over her shoulder at him. “Unless you’d prefer the chair?”

“N-no. This is, uh, good.” Albert pressed his groin into the curve of her ass and leaned over her back to kiss her neck. He hissed a breath through his teeth when she rocked back and once again ground his leaking cock against her soaked entrance. 

“Put this on.” Aushka produced a small, foil wrapped packet from...somewhere? (he hadn’t noticed any pockets on her clothes where she could have hidden a condom) and held it up to him between her index and middle fingers. She turned to him when he hesitated. “Do you know how?”

“Pssht yes, of _course_ I do! Despite what you might think, this isn’t my first rodeo”. Albert sounded offended. It made Aushka smirk and turn back around to grind against his cock a few more times. 

“Then giddy up.”

She heard him open the foil and felt him shift behind her, his erection disappearing from the cleft of her thighs for a moment. Aushka could smell latex and lube, and a touch of her own arousal. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt one of Albert’s long fingers drag along her slit and press into her without much preamble. She dropped her head and elbows down to the surface of the table and moaned obscenely, rocking back onto the digit as he fucked her shallowly with his finger. 

Albert trailed kisses along her neck and nipped none too gently at the juncture of her shoulder, worrying the skin with his teeth and soothing it with broad strokes of his tongue. Aushka hoped it would leave bruises for her to admire the next day or day after, and she tilted her head to give him better access to her delicate skin. 

A second finger pushed into her in time with a particularly hard bite and Aushka wailed into her elbow, pressing herself back to meet his hand more firmly. Albert crooked his fingers searchingly until he encountered the rough patch of skin he was looking for, brushing his fingers against it roughly. 

“Ohhh _fuuuuuuck....”_ Aushka spread her legs wider and dropped her head to the table, her moans increasing in volume with each push of Albert’s fingers. After winding her up tighter than a spring, she felt him withdraw his hand and whimpered at the loss, her pussy clenching wetly at the sudden emptiness. 

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Albert whispered the simple sentence against the shell of Aushka’s ear. Coming from anyone else, she would have found the announcement corny and redundant, but coming from shy, sweet Albert - Portia’s most unsuccessful ladies man - Aushka couldn't help the little shudder of anticipation that coursed through her body. 

Albert adjusted himself behind her, and Aushka raised herself up in her tiptoes again, pressing her ass eagerly against the cradle of his hips. She felt the blunt head of his cock press against her soaking entrance and bit her lip. He was so _thick_ , she hoped that two fingers had been enough prep to ease the burning stretch of him entering her. 

She was wrong. 

As the fat head of Albert’s cock nudged inside her, Aushka threw her head back and gasped, stilling her hips and willing herself to relax against the intrusion. 

Albert, far too blissed out to notice, groaned lowly and pressed inside her slowly until he was fully seated within her. Once his hips were flush against the curve of her ass, he paused, breathing heavily and fingers wrapped around her waist in an iron grip. 

Aushka felt so deliciously full, and she rocked her hips a little to adjust to the burn. 

“Okay?” Albert gritted the word through his teeth. 

She huffed a laugh through her nose. “Are we chatting, or are you gonna fuck me?”

That seemed to get the reaction she hoped from him, as Albert pulled his dick out almost completely before slamming back in and rocking Aushka roughly into the table. The hyena inside her cackled delightedly at his sudden display of uncharacteristic dominance. 

She dropped her head against the table and moaned, a low throaty sound that went straight to Albert’s cock. He draped himself over Aushka’s back and continued to fuck her with long, deep thrusts, groaning into her ear as their bodies slapped together. 

Albert wasn’t an idiot, and held no illusions about what this “thing” between them meant. He was well aware that Aushka valued her career above everything, and closed her heart off to all, taking her pleasure from Portia’s many bachelors if and when it suited her. 

But this? Actually _having_ her? It was beyond anything he had ever dreamed. All the nights spent alone, fucking his fist while imagining it was the wet heat of Aushka’s pussy, he never thought he’d actually get to do it. And yet, here she was - bent over his drafting table and mewling in pleasure while he buried himself to the hilt inside her tight channel. 

If he died tomorrow, he’d have no regrets. 

Aushka called out her pleasure into the quiet of the room when Albert’s cock hit her just right, and arched her back to meet his thrusts. His pace was starting to falter and she knew it wouldn’t be long before he was spent. Brushing her hair over one shoulder, Aushka leaned her cheek on the cool surface of the table and started babbling encouragement between gasps and moans. 

“ _Fuck yes, Albert....so good....make me take it....love the way your cock feels....gonna make me cum so hard...”_

Albert panted hotly into the damp skin of her neck and made a high desperate sound. His cock throbbed painfully inside her, the condom dulling none of the sensation of being trapped by tight, wet heat, but he was determined to have her finish first (he had a reputation to uphold, he told himself). 

Reaching between her outstretched legs, Albert fumbled momentarily between the slickness of her folds until he found her clit and rubbed little circles around it with the pads of his fingers. Beneath him, Aushka let out a high, keening moan and he felt her legs start to shake. He doubled his efforts on the tiny sensitive nub, alternating between tight circles and light pinches while driving his cock into her with deep, uncoordinated thrusts. 

Aushka pushed herself up onto her elbows and took her heavy breasts in her hands, pinching and tweaking her nipples roughly. 

“Harder!” she shouted, her orgasm cresting like a rogue wave. “Fuck me like you mean it!” 

His fingers circled her overstimulated clit frenetically, and when Albert once again bit into the back of her neck, Aushka’s orgasm roared through her like a tempest. Her mouth dropped open and she wailed, clenching hard around Albert’s cock and pulling his own release from him. He made a rough, choking sound - somewhere between relief and anguish - and emptied himself into the condom, hips thrusting weakly with the aftershocks. 

Albert collapsed heavily against Aushka’s back, knocking the air from her lungs. She huffed in mild annoyance but forgave his transgression for the moment, wincing at the feeling of his cock softening inside her. After a few minutes, she patted his forearm and shifted, bucking his weight off gently. He moved off her carefully and Aushka unfolded from the table and stood on wobbly legs. When she turned, Albert had tied off the condom and was depositing it in the garbage under his desk. She stretched languidly and bent to retrieve her clothes, tossing Albert’s shirt and pants into his chest, and dressing herself with efficient swiftness. 

Once clothed, awkwardness settled around Albert like a thick blanket, and he absently buttoned and unbuttoned his shirt cuffs. 

Aushka pressed herself against his chest and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, allowing Albert to wrap her in a tight hug. She pulled away after a long moment - _almost_ regretfully - and gave his arms a gentle squeeze. 

“Thanks for you assistance today, Albert. You really know how to help a gal out.” She turned towards the door, Carol’s bundle under her arm once more. 

“Always a pleasure to assist a beautiful girl in need.” he replied, sounding sated and drowsy. 

Aushka winked and opened the door. The sun had just about set, bathing Peach Plaza in cool blue shadows. Her hand lingered on the knob, and she cast one more quick glance at Albert. “I think next time I’d like to watch your face as you cum” she said lightly, stepping into the plaza. 

“Next time?! Wait, what-“

Aushka didn’t wait to hear the rest of the question and pulled the door shut behind her. After all, she was eager to get home and try on her new clothes. 


End file.
